xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Exodus, Season 2 to 3
Empire's end At its apogee, the Galactic Empire had spread throughout half of the Galaxy, and controlled the vast majority of the Alpha and Beta quadrant. The military doctrine adopted by the Empire since its creation had pushed his fleet and its army to a strenght unmatched by any other alliance, and the Emperor was erasing governments off the map and grabbing more territory day after day. Facing the wrath of their enourmous warships, everyone thought that the beast was unstoppable. Until another beast emerged at the farside of the Galaxy. On the 16th of September 2357, old calendar, the Fiiral Crusaders, an ancient Empire that had been silent for centuries, suddenly awoken from their slumber. The once glorious empire had stagned for generations, but now they wanted their galaxy back, and for that, there was only one way : purge the heretics. They suddenly launched a gigantic offensive against the Imperial Federation, and soon, the Fiiral were at the doors of the Empire. And on the 26th of December 2469, after an unstopped advance through their allied territories, the Empire attempted one last stand against the agressor : The Battle Of Egouwhyke. The almighty 1st imperial fleet was deployed all over the system in a defensive position and waited for the Fiiral. But when they came, the entire fleet was slaughtered on both sides in a massive firework of turbolaser bolts and plasma bursts. But the Fiirals won in the end, and the Empire declared a galaxy wide surrender and disarmerment. Its territory was then added to the Fiiral's domain. The Great Exodus But not everyone had to surrender. Built in secret by ARMCO for the Empire, the 4 Ark ships equipped with experimental Dark Matter Disruption drives were given simple orders : leave the galaxy for a new home in 4 different directions. However, as the 3 first ships left alone for their demise, the 4th ship, constitued of citizens that rejected the Empire's doctrine, or Rebels, noticed an odd beaviour of the D.M.D. drive : it generated a wake behind him that could be "surfed" by other spaceships, even if their hyperdrives were offline. This enormous discovery saw the rapid development of the Rebel Alliance, a coalition of systems, organizations and manufacturors that had one goal in mind : build a fleet for the Ark ship to colonize their new homeworld. Quickly, transport vessels of all size were commisionned : a Quasar Fire-class carrier/transport named the "Outbound Flight", Gallofree freighters, Corellian cargo ships like the VCXs, repurposed Corellian corvettes, and 3 standard issue Runner-class corvettes for defensive assignments. In the end, a much larger population than what was originally planned embarked on the Migrant Fleet and joined the Ark ship for the departure. And on the 1st of July 2470, the Great Exodus began, as the Ark ship disrupted space-time around itself at incredible speeds, with the Rebel Alliance riding its wake. Their only hope was to make it to their new home, and do something the Empire never would have done : give the power to the people, and engage in democracy for a true Republic. Journey to the Stars Even at the incredible speed of the D.M.D. drive, the convoy had to travel an enormous distance to reach its targeted galaxy. So the Migrant Fleet began its multi-generational journey to the stars. However, they had to make several stops along their way in the few systems scattered throughout the intergalactic void. Everytime, they tried to make contact with any kind of lifeforms while resupplying and repairing the ships, sometimes at great risk : most of the societies they encountered were hostile, seeking occasions to capture the precious Ark ship's technology or simply to loot some travellers. But in the end, the Exodus went rather well, with only rare occasions where combat was required. During the Exodus, an entire culture formed itself around civil rights and liberties, civilized behaviour towards other cultures and the will to make friends in the emptiness of space. The Exodus lasted 16 generations, but the crew of the Rebel Alliance adapted to this journey, both psychologically and physically : living in the colder, dryer climate of their low-power spaceships, the multiple generations of rebel citizens adapted to live in a cold climate, which is why they sought out to land on an icy world instead of a continental world. Although the ships of the Migrant Fleet weren't actually that dereclit though, as constant repairs were meticulously made on the entire fleet, expanding sometimes to the entire ship's frame when the fleet reached a friendly spacedock. A new home Finally, after their long Exodus, the Migrant Fleet entered the outer rim of their new galaxy. Knowing that they'll be safer on the fringes of the galaxy, the Alliance started to scan for compatible worlds in their vicinity. Eventually, after multiple astrometric sweaps, the Alliance located the Lynx Concordia system. The small star system was located right on the edge of the north-east section. And in the system, a planet orbited her sun : an icy world, perfect for the Alliance's citizens needs and the development of the future republic. After a few more weeks of exciting travel, the Migrant Fleet finally dropped out of disruption, only to see their new homeworld : Hoth. As the ships began the preparations for their scheduled landing, an incident occured onbard the Ark ship. As it was approaching the planet with its fleet, his sophisticated landing protocols suddenly broke. The forgotten knowledge of the design had been lost generations ago with the last ARMCO special engineer's death. Seeing that the Ark ship wouldn't land, the Alliance had the better idea of leaving it in orbit to serve as Hoth's space station. Its dark matter core depleted, the Ark ship was converted into a permanent station, and all of the necessary hardware had been loaded onto the Migrant Fleet. Only the new station, a scientific Corellian corvette and an ARMCO construction ship remained in orbit, guarded by the 3 Runner-class corvettes. Finally, once all ships reported their readiness, a journalist of the Rebel Alliance named Shack gave the order to initiate the landing sequence. The fleet, lead by the "Outbound Flight", entered the atmosphere above the targeted coordinates and touched down on the surface of Hoth. This moment was so important that a new calendar was comissioned, according to Hoth's seasons. The day now was the 1st of January 2200, and the Rebel Alliance had settled down on their new home.